


day*7. OUT NIGHT

by eloveated



Series: JAEHYUNGPARKIAN*WEEK [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day7, Freeform, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, day6shipweeks2018, final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which jae and brian go out on a date.





	day*7. OUT NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> HOW CAN I SAY?

out night!au

*

Ahhhh, it's the last day of jaehyungparkian week, NOOOOO

BUT is okay, cuz next month there's another ship week coming up!

I still don't know where this one predebut picture is from... but it's kinda been circulating around twitter... it's really really cute

***

"boba. i want boba."

"but it's so far awayyyy..."

"too late to complain, brian. we're getting boba."

"aaaaaaagh—" 

jae and brian were walking around the streets of seoul, their arms interlocked and their strides matching. it was one of the only days they had available to just walk around together, do some shopping, do some talking, do some secretive making out in dressing rooms... just kidding. they were too shy to even try that last one. 

it was raining, so of course they had bought matching umbrellas. their feet still got wet, though, what with brian sporting his crocs (which jae had charitably called out with a "what are those?!!" a good amount of times) and jae working his fancy (fake) silk socks and loafers (on which brian had kindly stepped every time jae insulted his choice of footwear). 

as they swiftly walked to get their boba, the two men noticed that their umbrellas were not helping them much in their battle against the rain. they soon scrapped them, hanging them from their arms beside their shopping bags, and instead joined fingers as they ran to the store in which jae loved to order boba tea. 

"i feel so fucking gay," brian huffed out, laughing his ass off as jae pulled him down the street, also laughing. "and my laptop is in my backpack!! this is the best day ever, hyung!"

"i WANT you to feel gay when you're with me! i'm your boyfriend!" jae laughed out in reply. his hair flopped over his headband as he ran, and brian nearly stumbled while looking at the way the rain was staining jae's glasses and making it hard for him to see where he was going. 

"can you even see where you're going?!" brian laughed, ignoring the frantic beating of his heart and all those urges in his brain to stop jae in his tracks and brush his dripping hair out of his eyes and press his lips to the one place on his cheek where a big raindrop had somehow gotten stuck in his smile line—

"yeah!" jae yelled out, almost falling over his own feet. "it's just a little blurry, nothing to worry about!"

brian shook his head and simply gripped jae's hand harder just in case he fell. his laughter joined the black-haired man's once more, and they soon reached the boba place jae was so excited to go to. 

"we're here! bobaaaa!!!!" jae happily chirped out, and brian let go of his hand so he could open the door for his boyfriend. jae hurriedly ran in, not bothering to wipe his feet on the mat placed right behind the door. he left droplets of water left and right wherever he went, but he didn't seem to care. brian shook his head at the overly zealous man but nevertheless chuckled as he made his way over to the counter, where jae had already ordered his boba and a strawberry flavored pack of pocky. "aren't you allergic to those?" the younger man murmured in jae's ear, leaning his head on the taller man's shoulder. 

"i got them for you." jae cheekily grinned at younghyun, his eyes happily creasing. "but i can steal one or two if i feel like it..."

brian felt dizzy with a lovely sort of giddiness as he nodded. "thank you." then he looked at the list and ordered a frozen strawberry boba with no milk so jae could steal sips from it. jae paid for it all after some arguing back and forth, and they went over to sit down at a small table near the window. it was just such a nice day, such a nice, nice day... so lovely...

jae leaned across the table to take a sip from brian's drink, then leaned forward a bit to whisper, "can i sit next to you?"

"sure."

brian helped jae move his things over so the man could sit beside him. then jae patted his own shoulder and jutted his chin out a bit in a sign that younghyun did not understand. jae sighed and a small smile settled on his lips. "rest your head here. you look tired."

"just a bit dazed, is all."

"you should rest anyway. here, i'm right next to you. just rest for a bit!"

"thanks, hyung." brian slowly lowered his head onto jae's slightly moist camouflage shirt and comfortably sank into it. his eyes closed in bliss as jae passed his fingers through his fringe and pressed a soft hand to his thigh. 

"you're so cute when you're not destroying my loafers," the black-haired man murmured, and younghyun tiredly smiled with a soft mush of his cheeks. and he somehow managed to fall asleep right there, resting his head on jae's shoulder as his boyfriend lovingly traced gentle circles onto his thigh and lightly chewed on a strawberry pocky.


End file.
